


Something Lost, Something Gained

by Wickedershelf21



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedershelf21/pseuds/Wickedershelf21
Summary: Bête Noire - Black Beast - A person or thing that one particularly dislikes.Betty couldn't be stopped. No matter what they did, they couldn't kill her. Her HATE was too powerful. Jessica was gone. Sans was gone. Alphys was gone. And Gaster couldn't keep going. Papyrus tried to lift him up, Undyne tried to help him with his work where she could, and Frisk vowed to get revenge on those who did this. But it was never enough.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"You gotta keep moving, Doctor!" Undyne practically shouted in the Doctor'a non-existent ears. "They'd want you to finish this!"

"You say as if I don't know that, Undyne," he responded solemnly. "But their deaths are all my fault. At best, they hate me."

Undyne shrank back, looking at the floor. "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" Gaster looked up at her.

"I said, you're wrong," Undyne looked him dead in the eyes. "None if this would've happened if not for that girl. That... Bête Noire."

Gaster simply slumped back down. Undyne stood from her kneeling position beside him and turned to walk away. Gaster stopped her.

"Nothing will bring them back. But we can avenge them."

"You're right, Doctor. We've all lost someone dear to us. But the least we can do for them is finish what they started."

"Right. Well..." Gaster pulled himself to his feet, dusting himself off, "...let's not waste any time."

While Gaster's tone suggested that he was better, his body language said differently. His eyes were looking at the ground, his posture was slumped. He was clearly putting on a brave face for others, he was wearing a mask that he could barely even keep together himself. It pained Undyne, and the others for that matter, to see Gaster like this. He'd lost so much. He'd lost his friends. He'd lost his assistants. He'd lost his own son.

Gaster walked out into the clearing in front of Mount Ebott. After Kumuzilla took root in the city, they'd vacated it completely, retreating into the Underground. He sighed as he looked to the city, Kumuzilla still visible, even from that distance. What remained of the HSO had fallen back with them, as well as anyone else who made it out of the city. Gaster looked down at his waist, where Jessica's pistol was holstered. His thoughts were torn away as Frisk ran up to him.

"Gaster!" Chara said, a smile on her face.

"What is it, child?" Gaster replied.

"Mrs. Grey's body is missing," Chara said. She was clearly faking her happiness.

"And this concerns me why?" Gaster asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"Nobody went to retrieve it. I'm saying, she could still be alive," Chara explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's what Frisk want- would have wanted."

"Right. Well, thank you, but I prefer not to deal with false hope."

"It was worth a shot," Chara said, walking into the cave.

Gaster looked off into the distance. "Are you still out there?"

Unknown to him, a pair of deep blue eyes gazed at him from the distance, accompanied by a man in peculiar armor. The silver-toned gear shone in the sunlight, and his blue visor stood out against it all.

"You'll see him again soon enough. For now, we wait."

"Right. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms blared throughout the Underground blared as the Core blazed to life, being fed oxygen once more. Lights came back on, the long-buried houses in Snowdin Town began to poke out from the snow, and the Underground's defenses came back on. Gaster stood in the Core's control room, attempting to keep it stable as the energy flowing through it became too much. A restart of the Core always produced too much, but evened out quickly. His thoughts drifted once more, but the overheat alarms drew them back to the task at hand.

"Undyne, release valves two and three."

"Got it," Undyne replied, before cursing out loud. "Damn steam got me!"

"I've told you to be careful, Undyne," Gaster said with a sigh.

"Gaster, Undyne, this is Asgore. We have a problem," the King said.

"What is it, my King?" Gaster asked.

"Outward sensors are saying that the Bête Noire is on her way."

"We'll take care of her," Gaster said. "The Core has stabilized."

"We fight her together, Gaster."

"As you wish, my King."

Gaster and Undyne walked out of the Core, and Gaster teleported then to the Judgement Hall. Asgore and Toriel were already waiting there with some HSO members. Chara followed not far behind with Papyrus. Rowan and Rave ran in as well.

"I see everyone has come to their deaths," a voice said. The Bête Noire walked calmly into the Judgement Hall.

"You did too," Undyne replied.

"Ah, Fish Lady. I don't think you understand. I can't die," the Bête Noire smiled her demonic smile. "How would you kill me anyway? Last time you tried, you only killed your girlfriend."

"Shut up," Undyne said simply. She had rage building.

"Make me," the Bête Noire replied.

Undyne's form shimmered, and a transformation took place. Her Undying armor took form, and the space where her missing eye had been began glowing. Her spear formed in her hand, with multiple spears forming behind her. The Bête Noire just laughed.

"You've tried this before," she said.

"I know. But I've lost everything. I have nothing holding me back now," Undyne replied.

The knight charged forward, swiping with all her spears. The Bête Noire ducked out of the way, only to be hit into the floor by a rain of bones.

"This is for my brother," Papyrus said as orange flames began burning in his eyes.

The Bête Noire laughed, "You all are acting so noble, but all it will lead to is your own death."

"I don't think that will be the case, dear child," Asgore stepped forward, Trident in hand. Toriel was by his side, fireballs in her hands.

"Then you've signed your own death sentence," the Bête Noire said, summoning her scythe.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Rowan stepped forward with Rave, their guns drawn.

The other HSO officers stepped forward, drawing their guns as well. The Bête Noire smiled again.

"What about you, young Chara? Will you help them? Or will you help me to complete full Genocide?" She asked the young girl.

"That. Isn't. Me," Chara replied, knife in hand.

"Then why do you have that knife drawn?"

"Pacifism can not solve everything, but violence is only to be used when it is justified," Chara said, smiling as she remembered Frisk.

The Bête Noire said nothing more, only ran forward with her scythe raised. Chara darted out of the way as the Bête Noire brought her scythe down, and the blade instead clipped Papyrus's arm. He jumped back, and a Gaster Blaster appeared in front of him, firing an orange beam at the Bête Noire. Toriel and Asgore began launching fireballs at the Black Beast as she twirled out of the Gaster Blaster's beam, and Chara charged with her knife. The Bête Noire blocked the fireballs, blissfully unaware of the child now charging at her back. Chara wound up and threw the knife with all the might she could muster. The blade sung as it flew through the air, and the Black Beast turned, but a moment too late. The knife, burning with power, impaled into her shoulder. The Bête Noire cried out in pain, turning and swinging at Chara, who was now unarmed.

The girl never stood a chance. The Black Beast's scythe tore through her chest and leg, leaving a gaping, bleeding wound. Chara collapsed to the ground, coughing, shocked, and surprised. The Bête Noire stood over her. Everyone else stood in shock, suddenly unable to help. The Bête Noire brought her scythe down again, but the sound of metal hitting metal made Chara look up again. The man in silver stood over her holding a katana, blade locked with the demon's scythe. The discharge of a handgun was heard, and the Bête Noire crumpled to the ground.

"That's payback," a familiar voice said.

The Bête Noire held her shoulder, black and red oozing out around the wound. Two more shots rang out, and the Black Beast began to retreat.

"I'll be back! I'll be back for all of you!" She screamed. And with that, she left.

"My child!" Toriel ran to the Demon's side, tending to her wounds to the best of her ability.

Chars smiled weakly. She wished Frisk were there, somewhere, still with them. She wished Frisk could see this. Then, something snapped her from her thoughts. A woman with dark hair and a blue streak in her hair. Blue eyes. A handgun by her side. Gaster was the next to see her.

"Jessica?"


End file.
